


mordez-moi

by vacationer



Series: vamp gee [3]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Dialogue Heavy, Dirty Talk, Ficlet, M/M, Making Out, Sub Frank Iero, Vampire Gerard Way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 11:31:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13145781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vacationer/pseuds/vacationer
Summary: Gerard isn't sure Frank knows what he wants.





	mordez-moi

**Author's Note:**

> last little vamp gee ficlet in my notes! it was unfinished, so sadly no actual porn. sorry if the tagging was excessive or misleading lol

"Bite me!" Frank moans, and it's like a weights been lifted from his chest. He's been wanting this since he fuckin' saw his fangs. Months. Hours upon hours. Goddamn he wants Gerard to bite him.   
  
"Uh?" Gerard pulls back from sucking a hickey onto his neck--a trashy request that Frank always has, and a bit of a rude one, considering the circumstances.   
  
"Literally," He pants, "please bite me."   
  
Gerard's eyes grow in size, and he would pale if he could. "Bite you?"   
  
"I want it."   
  
"You don't know what you want, Frank, it hurts--”   
  
"I know," he's growing impatient, but it's not like Gerard will cave without a lot of convincing. "doesn't it get tempting when you kiss my neck 'n' shit?"    
  
"Well," he sits back on his heels between Frank's legs, brushing his hair behind his ear. "no."   
  
"No?" Frank tries to force the sheer ridiculous disappointment from his voice--but he can't help but feel a little sad that he's not as tempting as he thought he was.    
  
"Well," his voice softens. "I value you and your health too much to hurt you," he explains. "it would be selfish. I'm just focusing on you. How you feel."   
  
"Oh," Frank mutters, and the feeling dies quickly. "really?"   
  
"Well, yeah," Gerard grins, looking down at his hands still on Frank's thighs. "I mean I've thought about it, but never when we're together,"    
  
Frank can't help but grin. What a fucking sap. A vampire that's not tempted by his boyfriends blood 'cause he cares about him too much. "Well what if I want it?"   
  
"You don't know that," Gerard turns his head. "it hurts!"   
  
"Babe," Frank's not even going to try to put it lightly. "I literally fucking _love_ the idea of you hurting me,"   
  
Gerard's silent for a couple seconds. "Oh."   
  
"Yeah. Will you?"   
  
"Frank," Gerard sighs, dragging his fingers up his sides, Frank shivers. "I don't know,"   
  
"Please," he presses, reaching up and pulling Gerard back towards his lips, he whispers against them, "I'll blow you,"   
  
"Frank," Gerard whines, and they kiss for a moment, soft and slow.   
  
"Please, c'mon, it won't kill me," he kisses him again, and Gerard tries to drag it out, but Frank's speaking against his lips. "I know how you get, it's like a high, isn't it?" He can hear Gerard swallow hard. "You can't tell me you don't think about how I taste," he presses his lips to the corner of Gee's mouth. "can you imagine fucking me after? God, you'd be _so_ rough, all--"   
  
" _Frank_ ," Gerard whines, fingers digging into the skin of his side.    
  
"Just do it!" He keens, and Gerard, Gerard finally gives.    
  
"Okay."   
  
"You will?"   
  
"I will. If it's what you really want."


End file.
